


No Regrets

by YvY91



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Second Chapter: Nines' POV aftermath bad Ending, Third Chapter: Alternative Good Ending, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvY91/pseuds/YvY91
Summary: Gavin didn't regret falling in love with Nines but the only thing Gavin could think of as he took his last few breaths was whether Nines still loved him or not.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 28
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of pain and suffering for everyone. I'm sorry.

Gavin stood at the entrance to the kitchen, observing Nines as he sat hunched over himself at the kitchen table, and after for what felt like an hour of watching, the detective let out a tired sigh. 

In the past weeks it has become almost a familiar sight. His android had worked for hours without taking a break...without talking to Gavin... without noticing how the human slowly started to crumble on his insides. 

The last argument between them was only a few hours ago, Gavin had decided to drag Nines home with him after work, so that the android could at least spend one night at home together with Gavin. 

It didn't go well, Nines had insisted on staying in the station so he could continue working on their current case.

The case was important to the android. A group of people, who kidnapped and destroyed androids, just for their amusement. However, it seemed as if Nines had forgotten that it was just as important for Gavin to catch the suspects.

Their last chance was a search warrant that would be available tomorrow morning. It would give them the chance to find possible clues, but until then...they had nothing. 

And today, Gavin had seen the tiredness on Nines face, the weariness, and later there was a small discoloration of blue skin right underneath the android's eyes. 

They looked like bruises, something Gavin didn't even think could be found on an android's face, but there were there nonetheless. 

When Gavin tried to argue with his partner, it ended in a screaming match, and in the end it was Fowler who threatened to forward the case to someone else. The threat alone had been enough to get Nines to do what he was asked to do, and here they were.

Sure, Gavin had his android at home, but he still had logged into the DPD server as soon as they closed the front door behind them and was currently working. 

Gavin stepped into the kitchen and walked around the table to get the android's attention, but Nines was so deeply immersed in his own mind, he hadn't noticed the detective's eyes watching him.

"Ehm, Nines? Hey..." Gavin said as he raised one hand to place it on his partners shoulder. 

This time Gavin got his attention and blue eyes turned to his grey-green ones. 

"Gavin, I'm working right now. What do you want?" Nines' voice was machine-like, it had lost all the warmth Gavin had started to fall in love with. 

"Your always working, Nines. We already talked about it once today, there is nothing for you to do. We get the warrant tomorrow morning, and work from there. We will do everything we can to get them, but right now... I just... I wanted to ask if you would like to go for a walk with me around the block and maybe to the park?"

Gavin was pleading on the insides that Nines would agree, that the android would walk with him, like had done so often before. 

He missed how they used to be, from the small kisses they shared, or how Nines would snuggle against him each night. Hell, right now, Gavin would settle for a hug. He missed talking to the android...he missed... everything. 

His soul felt so heavy and empty like it used to be, before the android managed to break Gavin's walls down and they fell in love with each other. 

But blue eyes were just staring at him as if the android hadn't registered the question Gavin asked him.

"Nines, are you coming for a walk, too?" Gavin asked again while he grabbed his phone and wallet from the kitchen counter.

A heavy sigh followed, it was a noise Gavin had expected and dreaded. Nevertheless, it made the knot inside of him tighten even more.

"No, Gavin. I won't join you. I started to review all of the evidence we gathered again, maybe I can find something this time." and with that the android closed his blue eyes again, submerging his consciousness into the servers at the DPD. 

With a heavy heart, but the need for fresh air, Gavin made his way outside, "I love you, Nines," Gavin called out as he was about to close the door, with bated breath he waited for a reply by his lover. 

There wasn't any.

Gavin closed the front door quietly behind himself, and as he did, his heart started to crumble inside his chest. 

He walked thoughtlessly through the streets, time had lost its meaning and suddenly a voice growled at him from the side of an alley. Gavin looked up in surprise and was shocked to find that he had completely lost his orientation . 

"Hey, I talked to you, asshole." Gavin frowned to himself, but turned to the unknown voice to his right and immediately cursed his luck. 

Because the man facing Gavin was clearly a drug addict. Red Ice, by the looks of it. 

But what really made his muscles tense was the long, rusty knife the man was holding in his dirty hand. "Give me ya' money, now!" the man screamed at Gavin, rotten teeth peeked out from behind his chapped lips, and small bits of spit flew out of his mouth.

During his time as a beat cop and detective, he had learned when someone was serious and when he wasn't. The man in front of him was deadly serious, despite the shaking hand that held the knife. 

He was a man desperately looking for the next dose, he needed money to get it, and after the android revolution, the price for red ice had risen sharply.

The detective had no weapon with him, only his phone and wallet, so he slowly raised his hands, "Alright, man. Stay calm, I've my wallet right here, just...I will take it out of my jacket, okay?" Gavin said, his voice louder than necessary in hope someone might hear them talking. He peeked to the other side of the street, behind the man with the knife. 

There was a small shop, the lights were still on, but it looked empty...

Damn!

"NO! You don't move...I will get it, keep your hands up." The man walked the last few feet towards Gavin and the detective got nervous.

The thought of those hands getting near him, together with the risk of getting stabbed made Gavin swallow heavily.

Nevertheless, he held still. He wasn't foolish enough to fight now. He had promised Nines not to get into a situation that could endanger him unnecessarily, and this clearly was one of those. With the tip of the rusty knife pressing against Gavin's side, the man started to dig through the pockets. In a matter of seconds Gavin's wallet was gone, but still the man kept looking. 

Suddenly, the phone in his other pocket started ringing loudly and both Gavin and the stranger were startled by it. 

The detective was no longer really able to perceive what happened next. His only focus was on the knife that the startled drug addict had pushed into Gavin's side. It scrapped along his rip, went deeper and deeper until the handle of the knife stopped it from entering even further.

But the damage was done. As fast as the knife had entered his flesh it was ripped out again, and Gavin was no longer able to fight gravity when it dragged his hurting body onto the cold ground.

The impact jarred his bones and made him arch his body as agony spread across his side. Air left his lungs with harsh gasps and Gavin knew then it was bad. 

Noises of people speaking, shouting and fighting with each other managed to get Gavin's attention for a sort second, his eyes focused to his left where people had apparently arrived to help Gavin, tough there were still trying to disarm the man that had stabbed Gavin. 

But there was something else that drew his attention. His phone, which had apparently fallen to the ground, was still ringing. An older photo of Nines' face lit up the screen, a photo on which the android was still laughing. 

It felt like a lifetime ago since Gavin saw it in real life. He wanted to chance to see it again, but knew it was unlikely as he continued to bleed out. But Gavin was a selfish person, and if there was no chance in his life to see his android laugh again, he could at least hear his voice one more time...

He crawled towards his phone on the ground and managed to unlock it, despite his fingers being sticky with blood. A sob left his mouth when he heard Nines' voice through the speakers. Though, Gavin was to week to understand what they said, he was relieved to just hear his lover's voice. 

For one last time...maybe...

Gavin coughed once, blood leaked over his lips as he tried to clear it away from his throat, before he gathered his last bit of strength and whispered, "I love you, Nines...'m sorry..," He hoped his voice had been loud enough for Nines to hear his words, and even if Nines hadn't felt the same way towards him anymore, Gavin loved the android with all he had. 

He never would stop doing so. 

The voice through the speakers grew more frantic, but Gavin was too far gone. His body felt light and weightless, and even as a stranger leaned over the detective to press against the bleeding wound on his side, there was no pain.

The detective known as Gavin Reed slipped away despite all efforts to keep him alive, and the screams of despair from an android that arrived at the scene just five minutes later let everyone know what was really lost that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people asked for a Nines' POV.
> 
> At first, I just placed this as a continuation in the comments, but then I thought others might like to read this, too. So...
> 
> Here you go, but warning: Character Death in this one too!!!

For the blue-eyed android, time passed unnoticed while he was sat motionless at the kitchen table.  
Nines hadn't moved in days, weeks even...or were it _months_? He couldn't remember.

Tiny dust particles had settled on his skin, his hair, and clothes. It would have been an eerie sight for anyone who might have entered the apartment now. 

The only thing that give away that the android was not just a mere, abandoned shell was the dim red light from the LED at his temple. 

Though, it was the android's choice to remain like this. 

Unwanted were the uncountable tries by Connor, Hank, and even Tina Chen with their attempts to help Nines, to help him get over his pain and loss. _His self-pity..._

Nines had refused all of it, too deep and devastating was the grief inside of him. 

The loss of Gavin Reed had shocked him to the core, broken something inside of him that could never be repaired. No matter how much time passed, or what others said to him.

His thoughts lingered on the last moments that changed the android's life forever...

How Nines ran at full speed to the place where he had pinged Gavin's phone. He remembered telling himself, that the worry he felt after realizing that the man hadn't arrived back home after many hours of absence, might just be an overreaction. 

He had been so wrong... The first relief he felt after Gavin answered Nine's calls quickly turned to one of horror when the android heard the pain Gavin was in. Gasping and crying...

The android was still on the phone as he tried to get Gavin to listen to him, but instead of another answer, he had heard the last breath Gavin took and the last exhale that followed right after, a mixture between a sob, and a relieved sigh. 

  
Though, what haunted his mind, was the constant echo of the man's last words...

  
_"I love you, Nines...'m sorry..."_  
  
There had been so many emotions and love in Gavin's last words...and Nines had screamed through the phone at Gavin to stay- to not leave him behind. 

Nines had been too late, and now he was unable to shake Gavin's last moments from the constant loop in his head.

It all replayed itself again and again while he was sitting motionless on the chair, Nines' face neutral and illegible, but on the inside he raged ...

...at himself, for abandoning his human for the sake of the case...the way he ignored every word and everything Gavin did to get just a little bit of attention from him.

And then, for the first time since the day Gavin died, tears ran down Nines' face again. It was an unstoppable flood of pent-up grief and sadness.

A few moments later, multiple errors made themselves known, errors Nines had been pushed aside for weeks. A warning of his failing thirium pump, due to his too low energy reserves was one of them.

Nines didn't care though, he embraced what was to come. 

The tears kept running, escaping from between Nines' closed eyelids, while the android conjured images of Gavin inside his failing mind. Pictures of Gavin smiling, sleeping...how they loved each other. 

"I love you too, Gavin...so much...I'm so sorry..." said Nines, it were the first words he had spoken since the day he arrived at the place where the man he loved had been declared dead.

In Nines' last waking moments, he was sure he heard the whisper of Gavin's voice in his ear, _"Hey, Nines. Welcome home, I missed you..."_

The android, RK900, left the world with a smile on his lips, he had found what he was looking for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, scream at me in the comments <3


End file.
